


How I Follow Your Fire

by midwinterspring



Series: As Certain Dark Things [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hints of glove kink, Inspired by Music, Mention of bruises from sparring (on KoR), Mentioned Knights of Ren, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: The thought comes to them simultaneously:If our sparring is like dancing, what would our dancing be like?Glimpses of Empress Rey through Emperor Kylo's eyes.Written for House Dadam's50 Shades of Reyevent.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: As Certain Dark Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	How I Follow Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [TristenCrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristenCrone) for betaing this! Your comments are always excellent.
> 
> The lovely moodboard is by [@reylocaltrash](https://twitter.com/reylocaltrash)!
> 
> A while ago Violetwilson linked to ["a playlist for waltzing with your enemy (dark royalty core)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1OlqxAH3yw&ab_channel=oliviaaalee), which is clearly relevant to my fic-writing interests. I sat with the idea for a while, but it finally took this form while I was listening to _Salvation_ by Evalyn for another fic, and in particular I listened to ["Salvation (Interlude)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TUhOYeK0Q&list=OLAK5uy_komxz3BwayNBAB1InYzdS3VpCwsnlF9-8&index=6) several times while writing it.

They haven't been enemies for so long. Sometimes, seeing Rey scrunch her nose in concentration or frustration as they spar, or as she hears the latest setback to a plan of hers, Kylo remembers when the entire force of her being was set against him, instead of beside him in partnership.

 _Do you miss it?_ she asks through the bond one night, when his thoughts turn that way.

 _Not usually,_ he thinks with a smirk. _If we were enemies, I wouldn't get to do this._ And he dives into her warm center with his tongue, and her moans fill his ears and his soul.

*

Given how they met, it's not surprising how much they enjoy sparring. With each other, or with one or two of the Knights, or occasionally, like now, with all of them at once. They stand back to back, panting in unison, having driven the Knights back with practice weapons. The Knights sit or bend over with exertion, catching their breath and prodding admiringly at bruises.

Vicrul is the first to recover, and he bows gracefully, as if it were a formal Court event and not a training session. "A true pleasure, Your Imperial Majesties. It's always a delight to dance with you."

Kylo and Rey both laugh, still deeply connected through the bond in the aftermath of mock battle. The thought comes to them simultaneously: _If our sparring is like dancing, what would our dancing be like?_

_*_

Both their hands are gloved, his in leather and hers in silk. One of her hands rests on his shoulder and her other is clasped in his as they waltz. He can feel the heat through the layers of fabric. Emissaries of dozens of worlds swirl around them in their finery, a testament to the empire they've built together, but Rey is the only person he sees.

It's traditional for there to be a lead and a follow in this dance, and they've each rehearsed both roles. At the moment Kylo is leading, but their bond connects them so deeply that it doesn't matter. He senses each step with Rey, can feel how she wants to be twirled so the light catches the deep red beads on her bodice and the jewels in her hair.

 _I have beads on under the dress as well_ , she thinks, sending him an image of an intricately ornamented creation of straps and lace that matches her crimson dress. He hadn't seen it yet. They got ready for events separately now, to avoid distracting each other and scandalizing their attendants.

Heat floods the bond as he bends her into a low dip. _You will be the death of me, my love._

But they both know the truth. She enlivens him. They have saved each other from loneliness, and worse. With her help, the whispers that twisted his thoughts are a distant memory now. Her vision and drive have utterly transformed and grown the resources of the First and Final Orders into something new. The two of them are feared, yes. But they are also loved. They would not be here, dancing under glittering chandeliers on Coruscant, if it were otherwise.

 _You knew I was dangerous,_ she thinks. _From the very beginning._

 _Oh, I know, my love._ The dance ends, and they pull each other into a kiss, in front of the courtiers and the cameras filming for the Holonet. Let the Galaxy see.

 _I've always known,_ he thinks. _It's why I fell in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVI, translated by Mark Eisner.
> 
> I wrote this around the time I was brainstorming ["Where angels and shadows foregather"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303154). They share some of the same musical inspiration and I consider them "sibling" fics.
> 
> I blame Crimson Peak for my love of horny walzing! It shows up in ["Children of the Revolution (you can't fool us)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985023/chapters/63174271), too. My other fics inspired by music are ["on what ground I was founded (when I first saw you)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274975) and ["Love, but it's so slashed and torn"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831247).
> 
> The first sparring scene I wrote for this Rey and Kylo is in ["In Secret, Between the Shadow and the Soul"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809352).
> 
> Rey is wearing [this](https://lovechildboudoir.com/collections/body-cages/products/blood-countess-couture-beaded-lace-bodycage) under her dress. (NSFW - lingerie site.)
> 
> The form this ended up taking owes a lot to what I've learned while writing microfics. Many props to the [@Reylomicrofics](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics) mods and participants!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Feel free to say hi, and let me know if I need to tag anything in a DM, a comment here, or on Discord.


End file.
